


Heart Like Yours

by DarkEchoes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Child Abuse, Demisexual Noah, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Multi, Ravinsky, Rovainsky, Verbal Abuse, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan likes Adam, but tries to keep it out of his mind. That is until Ronan saves Adam from his dad's abuse. He is somewhat surprised when he finds out Adam likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    _"Ronan!" Adam moaned, pressing his body closer to Ronan's. Ronan groaned and pulled Adam's head down, pressing their lips together. "God, I-"_  
   Ronan sat up, gasping loudly and immediately slamming his hand over his mouth. He looked around the room, lower his hand as he saw Chainsaw perched on the end of his bed, head cocked. He held out his arm and she flapped over, landing on his forearm.   
   A knock sounded from the door. "Can I come in?" Gansey asked. Well, Ronan assumed it was Gansey. Who else would be up at... 4:37?   
   "No."  
   "I'm coming in." Gansey said and pushed the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind him. "It smells like sex in here." He muttered and Ronan raised an eyebrow.  
   "Who would I be having sex with?"  
   Gansey looked around the room. His eyes landed on Chainsaw and he opened his mouth to make the suggestion.  
   "First of all, I am not a fucking zoophilic. Secondly, Chainsaw is my child." Ronan growled, pulling Chainsaw towards his chest. Gansey laughed and sat on the end of the bed. "What do you want?"  
   "I want to propose to Blue."  
   "Why? You're like... Twelve."  
   "I'm seventeen." Gansey said, sounding hurt.  
   "Same difference." Ronan waved his hand dismissively, then stroked Chainsaw's head, smiling as she gurgled happily. "Why are you guys so obsessed with relationships anyway?"  
   "What do you mean 'guys'?"  
   "I don't know... Every teenager ever?"  
   Gansey shrugged, sticking his finger toward Chainsaw. She nibbled it softly, then jumped to his arm and climb to his shoulder. "Why aren't you? And it isn't lack of interest." Gansey mumbled, rubbing his nose and glancing up at Ronan who scowled at him.  
   "That's none of your concern." He grumbled, eyeing Chainsaw warily. "So why are you here?"  
   "I told you."  
   "Yeah, but why did you come to me?"  
   "I thought you would be able to help me figure out how to and like... Maybe help me pick out rings?"  
   Ronan stared at him. "Sure. Let's go fine some now."  
   "It's almost Five in the morning." Gansey pointed out and Ronan shrugged.   
   "I know a place." Ronan assured and Gansey sighed. He nudged Chainsaw towards Ronan and stood up.   
   "I'll go get dressed." He said and left the room.

   Ronan pressed a ring box into Gansey's hand and put a hand on his hip. He looked at the box, at Gansey, then back at the box. Gansey opened it and stared at them, then nodded.   
   "Yeah, [they're great](http://www.diamondmansion.com/twisted-eternity-pave-diamond-engagement-ring/?option=chbdfgdirbfi). Thank you." He whispered and Ronan nodded.   
   "I'm going to drive around for a while. I'll drop you off if you want." He suggested and Gansey shrugged. "I'll drop you off." Ronan decided and eyed Gansey. "You forgot your wallet."  
   "No, it's right- Dammit."  
   "Here. Use mine."  
   "I can't take your money."  
   "Oh, you aren't. You're paying me back as soon as you get your wallet." Ronan promised and Gansey nodded, took Ronan's wallet, and walked to the counter.  
   Ronan waited in the car.

   Ronan sped down the road. He had just dropped Gansey off and was now on his way to Adam's- just to check in on him. Sometimes when he drove by Adam was sitting outside, covered in bruises and Ronan took him to the church.   
   He slowed the car as he approached the small house. The lights were on and there was shouting.   
    _ **Crash!**_ Ronan turned off the headlights and unlocked the door. He leaned over and opened the door. Adam came running out of the house only moments later, liming slight;y. He spotted the car and jogged towards it, slipping inside and shutting the door.   
   "Drive." he choked out as his dad stumbled down the stairs and started approaching the car.   
   After they had been on the highway for a few minutes, Ronan cleared his throat. "Church?"  
   "No. Just take me to your place." Ronan shrugged slightly and turned the blinker on, changing lanes. "How did you know?"  
   "I didn't. Gansey and I were out and I thought I would stop by." Ronan said nonchalantly. Adam sighed and slid down the chair. Ronan grunted slightly and Adam forced a  smile.  
   "I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as last time." Adam rubbed his knee slightly.   
   "I'm sure Gansey has some rubbing alcohol or something."  
   "Gansey... Actually, can we go to the church?"  
   "Dammit, Parrish." Ronan swore, but turned the car around. The rest of the ride was in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

   Adam sat on his bed. It wasn't his yet- he hadn't bought the place, but he still considered it his. Ronan stood in the doorway, spinning his keys around his finger.  
   "I'll head back now. Give you some time." Ronan said and started to leave.  
   "Wait!" Ronan glanced over his shoulder at Adam. "I... I lied." Now he had all of Ronan's attention.  
   "When? Why?"  
   "I'm sorry. It-It is bad." Adam mumbled and Ronan sighed, shutting the creaky door and stepping toward Adam. He took Adam's hand and stared at it.  
   "You punched someone?"  
   "A wall." Adam muttered and Ronan had to force himself not to smile.   
   "What did it do to you?"  
   "The same thing you're doing right now." Adam threatened and Ronan rolled his eyes, making a small gesture with his hand.   
   "Take your shirt off."  
   "Why?"  
   "So I can see what the damage is. What do you think?" Ronan snapped and Adam sighed. He pulled it off, wincing as he lifted his arms. Ronan inspected him, circling like a vulture.  
   "Can you do anything?"  
   "Yeah, I know what to do... Give me an hour or two. I need to sleep."

   Adam watched Ronan as he slept on the floor, hand twitching every once in a while. He had tried to convince him to sleep on the bed- on multiple occasions, but Ronan never did. Adam had no idea why, and he'd asked Gansey about it. He forgot how ignorant he could sometimes be.   
   Adam flinched as Ronan sat up suddenly, gripping a bottle in his hand.   
   "Here." Ronan handed him the bottle.  
   "What is it?"  
   "Some kind of medicinal lotion?" Ronan suggested and crossed his legs.   
   "Thank you. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."  
   Ronan furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"  
   "You got this-"  
   "For free. And I would be an awful friend if I didn't help you when I had the ability to." Ronan acknowledged and Adam stared at the bottle.   
   "I should still-"  
   "It was a favor Adam. I don't want to be paid for helping you."   
   Adam opened his mouth to object again, but Ronan's icy glare was enough to make him stop. "Fine. I won't pay you. At least let me put it on myself."  
   "Can you even reach your back?" Ronan asked and Adam stared at him. Ronan cocked an eyebrow and Adam sighed, giving the bottle back to Ronan.   
   "Just my back. I can manage everything else fine." Ronan looked at him doubtfully, but nodded and sat kneeled on the bed behind Adam. He squirted the stuff (I honestly don't know what to call it) onto his hand and pressed his palm gently against Adam's back. Adam relaxed and Ronan smiled to himself. He smeared the stuff over Adam's back carefully, sucking his lips in.  _God, he's so warm..._ Ronan shook his head, pulling his hands away from Adam.   
   "I'm done. I need to get some sleep." Ronan said and layed on the floor, shut his eyes, and fell asleep. 

   Ronan woke up and  stared at his hands. They were covered in blood. He was just glad he didn't bring his body back with him. He looked up at Adam, who was sitting on the bed. He was gazing at Ronan's hands, his eyes slightly wide. He wasn't that surprised, considering last time he had been with Ronan while he slept, he had brought his own mangled body.  
   "Gansey called you and asked when you were coming back."  
   "I guess I have to go, then."  
   "No. He... He wanted you to stay here." Ronan looked upset. "He and Blue are... Trying things." Adam stammered and Ronan pursed his lips.   
   "Oh. Well that will be awkward."  
   "How?"  
   "Gansey's a virgin." Ronan answered, then sighed and looked down. "Don't tell him I told you that."  
   "I won't." Adam said and Ronan nodded, then stood up.   
   "I'm going to wash my hands." Ronan muttered and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

   "Do you want me to get you a blanket or anything?" Adam asked and Ronan shrugged, laying down on the floor.  
   "I'm fine. i sleep here all the time."  
   "Really? You've been here like five times."  
   "When you were awake." Ronan said and Adam stared at him. "Sometimes I can't sleep." Ronan muttered and rolled onto his stomach, shutting his eyes and sighing. "Stop staring at me and sleep."  
   "I wasn't... Fine." Adam mumbled and got into his bed, pulling the sheet up to his shoulder and falling asleep instantly. He hadn't been able to get any sleep the day before because of work and his parents beatings.  
   Ronan, fully rested, spent most of the night watching Adam sleep.

 

   Ronan had been awake for around an hour, laying on the floor and pretending to still be asleep. He had felt Adam's eyes on him as soon as he woke up and decided to let Adam watch him.  
   "Adam?"  
   "W-what?" Adam stammered, surprised by Ronan's awakeness. How long had he been awake?   
   "Are you done staring at me?"  
   "I-I wasn't! I... Was looking at your tattoo."  
   "That would require you to stare at me." Ronan pointed out and Adam scowled. "Want to go get breakfast?"  
   "Sure."  
   "On me."  
   "Ronan!" Adam explained. "I'm not going to let you-"  
   "I want to. I'm not trying to do a favor, I just want to pay."   
   Adam squinted at him, chewing his lip. "I'm paying you back sometime."  
   "You can pay for our next breakfast."  
   "Are we having another one?"  
   "If you want to pay me back." Ronan said and Adam sighed. "Let's go."

   They had been driving for hours.  
   "Lynch. Where are we going?"  
   "Breakfast."  
   "Be straight with me."  
   "I'm always straight." Ronan muttered, turning down a dirt road.  
   "That's the biggest lie you've ever told." Adam scoffed.  
   Ronan locked his jaw and his hands tightened on the wheel. Adam glanced over at him and frowned.   
   "Are you okay?"  
   "What? Yeah, I'm fine. We're here." He said and stopped the car.  
   "Where are we?"  
   "An Irish restaurant." He glanced at Adam who was nodding slightly. "I hope you're hungry. We do mess around when we make breakfast."

   Turns out, they didn't mess around. Adam was stuffed just looking at the plate. Did normal people have breakfast like this all the time? People with money? All he knew was there was [a lot of food](https://s3.amazonaws.com/rapgenius/irish-breakfast4.jpg). It looked great.  
   "Don't eat too fast."  
   "Can't make any promises." Adam murmured as he stared at his plate. He started eating ravenously.   
   Ronan sighed and shook his head as he took a spoonful of beans. "Don't come complaining to me when you get a stomach ache...."

   Later in the meal a waitress came up. She rested her hand on Ronan's shoulder, smiling at him. "Did you finally get a date?" She asked and Ronan shook his head calmly, swallowing the food in his mouth. He forced himself not to smile as Adam choked on a piece of sausage across from him.  
   "No. He's just a friend." Ronan assured and she looked at him doubtfully. "He isn't gay." Ronan added and she rolled her eyes, taking his debit card.   
   "That's what they all say." She said as she sashayed back to the kitchen.  
   Adam cleared his throat and Ronan looked at him. "Why would she think we were going on a date?"  
   "I-I have no idea." Ronan lied, taking another bite of egg. "She likes trying to freak me out."  
   "Why would that freak you out?"  
   "It freaked you out." Ronan pointed out and Adam stared at him. Ronan sighed. "She likes to assume that because I'm gay everyone is my boyfriend."  
   "You... Oh." Adam looked down at his plate. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

   Ronan stared at the road in front of him, fully aware of Adam's frequent glances in his direction. His arm was resting on the Center console (Thank you, R_de). Adam looked down at it and nudged Ronan's arm with his own. Ronan pulled his arm up, wrapping his fingers around the steering wheel.  
   "Ronan?"  
   "Hmm?"   
   "Why did you do that?"  
   "I have to have both hands on the wheel."  
   "You never do that."  
   "Yes, I do."  
   "Not enough that you would move your arm."  
   Ronan sighed. "I don't think you get it."  
   "What? That you're gay? Of course I get it. It just doesn't matter." Adam shrugged and Ronan sighed, putting his arm back down. Adam pushed his arm against Ronan's, smiling slightly as Ronan turned to take the long way to the apartment.

   "Gansey and Blue are debating." Ronan mumbled as the approached the door.  
   "You mean fighting?"  
   "No, I mean debating." Adam gave him a questioning look. "Sometimes they argue over things like... Politics." Ronan explained.  
   "Oh. Let's listen."Adam suggested and Ronan stared at him.   
   "Why?" Adam shrugged.  
   "You don't have to, but I am." Adam mumbled and pressed his ear to the door. Ronan sighed, but leaned against the wall beside Adam.  
   "Gansey, sometimes I could swear you are blind." Blue sighed and Adam glanced up at Ronan, who shrugged.  
   "Blue, they're just friends." Gansey groaned.  
   "They are friends," Noah said softly. "But Ronan wants to be more."  
   "Oh, so you're siding with Blue?" Gansey asked angrily.  
   "I'm not siding with either of you. I can just happen to see in Ronan's head and see his dreams." Ronan stood up and left. Adam followed him, trying to catch up to him, but Ronan was already speeding off when Adam reached the car. 

   Gansey opened the door, smiling awkwardly at Adam. "Hey. Um... Are you okay?"  
   "Can one of you drive me home?"  
   "Did your car break down again?"  
   "No, I just... Ronan drove me here and..." He inhaled sharply through his teeth and Gansey looked back at Blue and Noah. "He left."  
   "Where?"  
   "I don't know!" Adam shouted and Noah sighed.  
   "He went to Kavinsky's."  
   "What? Why?" Adam asked and Blue and Noah looked at each other.  
   "Well," Noah started.   
   "I thought he hated Kavinsky."   
   "He does." Blue said. "And he doesn't." Adam's face flushed as an image of Ronan and Kavinsky popped up in his mind. "Kavinsky's the only one that-"  
   "I get it. Can I please go home now?"  
   Gansey nodded and grabbed his keys, following Adam to the parking lot and to his car. He unlocked it and opened the door for Adam, then went over to the drivers side and got in. He started the car and got onto the highway. Adam realized Ronan never drove this way with him. Then he realized that this was took less time. He knew why, now.  
   "If it makes you feel better," Gansey started so suddenly, Adam flinched. "Ronan didn't tell me he and Kavinsky... I had to find out from Noah."  
   "Gansey, please. I-I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Gansey nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silent.

   Ronan pounded on the door harder. It opened slightly and Kavinsky eyed him, then opened it the rest of the way. He was shirtless. His shorts were worn low on his hips, leaving less to the imagination than usual. Not that Ronan needed to use his imagination. He and Kavinsky knew each others bodies better than their own.  
   "What's up, Lynch?" Ronan's eyes narrowed and he pushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Kavinsky raised his eyebrows. "Rum? I've got rum."  
   "Where the fuck did you get rum?" Ronan asked, but shook his head.   
   "Want me to fuck you?"  
   Ronan bit his lip, staring at the trail of dark hair that started at his bellybutton and got wider as it went down, disappearing into his shorts. Kavinsky clearly wasn't expecting him, as he usually shaved. Not that it mattered to Ronan.   
   "Lynch?"  
   "I want you to fuck me senseless." Ronan choked out and Kavinsky shoved him onto the bed, attacking his lips ravenously. 

   Ronan stopped in front of the church. He needed to talk to Adam, but... He didn't want to. Especially not now, not after what he just did. Ronan looked at the time.  _It's three in the morning... He'll be asleep and-and we'll talk in the morning._ Ronan thought and got out of his car. He walked into the church and went up the stairs. He jiggled the doorknob.  _Fuck. It's locked._ Ronan pulled a pin out of his pocket and unlocked the door.   
   He stepped inside, freezing as he saw Adam sitting on the bed. He looked up at Ronan and pursed his lips. Ronan looked down at himself and blushed slightly. He didn't realize how disheveled he looked. He buttoned his pants and fixed his tank top, only to realize it was not his and was not even a tank top. He scowled in disgust and pulled it off, setting it on the chair.  
   "Adam. I-I didn't think you would be awake."  
   Adam eyed him again, biting his lip. "I can see that. I... Can we talk about-"  
   "Not now. In the morning." Ronan said and Adam nodded. Ronan laid on the floor and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the whole.... Kavinsky and Ronan stuff, just like comment and I'll put up another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

   Ronan woke up to the feel of Adam's eyes on him. He sat, wincing slightly.   
   "Did... Did Kavinsky hurt you?" Adam asked and Ronan's eyes widened.  
   "How did you know?"  
   "Noah."  
   "This is why I don't talk to people..." Ronan mumbled. "No. He didn't 'hurt' me. Well... I told him to, so it's fine."  
   "That doesn't make it okay." Adam almost wailed and Ronan looked up at him.  
   "I'm fine, Parrish. Honestly." Ronan said and Adam looked at him doubtfully. "I do this all the time. I'm used to it."  
   "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I'm used to getting beat by my father and that still hurts every fucking time." Ronan was surprised. Adam never talked about getting hit, and he rarely swore.   
   "We need to talk about yesterday." Ronan said and Adam sighed, running his fingers through his hair.   
   "Is it true?"  
   Ronan bit his lip. "Yes." Adam nodded to himself and they sat in silence for a while. "Do you?"  
   "I don't know." Adam whispered and Ronan stood up. "I need to think about it."  
   "I'll be at Kavinsky's." Ronan said and Adam bit his lip.  
   "Why?"  
   "I don't know." Ronan sighed, opening the door. "He-he just... I don't know." Ronan said again, then disappeared down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a filler, I guess......


	6. Chapter 6

_*1 week later*_

Ronan woke up, covered in sweat and beer and cocaine and cum. He looked over his shoulder, blowing in Kavinsky's face. Kavinsky groaned, lifting his knee and pressing it against Ronan's ass. Ronan hissed, wiggling forward.  
   "What do you want, Lynch?"  
   "I want to shower." Ronan said, his voice hoarse and his throat sore.  
   "Knock yourself out." Kavinsky mumbled, arms still wrapped around Ronan. "Can I join?"  
   "Knock yourself out." Ronan said and peeled Kavinsky's arms off him. He stumbled out of the bed and Kavinsky did the same. "God, when was the last time we showered?"  
   "A real shower? A bout a week ago. We did have sex in the shower Wednesday, though..." Kavinsky pointed out as he turned the water on. They got in, not minding the water's freezing temperature.   
   Ronan leaned against the wall, pulling Kavinsky toward him. Kavinsky licked Ronan's lips moving down and biting his jaw, neck, shoulders, chest. He flicked his tongue over Ronan's nipple, nails digging into Ronan's hip.   
   "One last fuck before you go running back to your boy-toy?" Kavinsky asked and Ronan nodded.  
   "God, Joseph. Yes!"  
   "Joseph?"  
   "Kavinsky." Ronan corrected, gasping as Kavinsky bit his thighs. "Fuck me, please."

   Ronan sat in his car in the parking lot of the church. He rubbed the teeth marks on his arm and sighed, pushing the door open. On his way here Gansey had texted him. He said Adam wanted to talk at his place. He stepped out of the car, wincing slightly. He limped up to the church, then up the stairs. He knocked on Adam's door.   
   "Hey, Ronan." Adam greeted and Ronan waved slightly.  
   "Hey, Adam."  
   "You used my name." Adam breathed and Ronan groaned.  
   "Don't push me." Ronan grumbled and stepped into the room. Adam shut the door, watching as Ronan stood in the middle of the room. "What do you want to talk about?"  
   "Are you and Kavinsky together?" Adam asked and Ronan laughed once.  
   "No. We aren't... In a romantic relationship."  
   "But you guys like... Have sex?"  
   Ronan sighed, looking down at himself. "I mean... Have you seen me? I can't even walk properly."  
   "Then don't be with him like that."  
   "It's not that simple, Adam. Besides, I actually enjoy it?"  
   "Not being able to walk?"  
   "Someone having eyes for me." Ronan said quickly, looking at the floor. "Is that all you were going to ask?"  
   "What? Oh, no. I-I actually thought about what you said..." Adam started and Ronan glanced up at him. "I think I like it." Adam mumbled, blinking at Ronan.  
   "You... What?"  
   "I like you. I think. I mean... You just..." He shrugged slightly. "I don't really know." He stared at Ronan, chewing his lip.   
   "That's... You think?"  
   "No. No, I know. I just... Kavinsky." He said and Ronan pursed his lips.   
   "What about him?"  
   "Can you... Break up with him?"  
   "No."  
   "Could you try."  
   Ronan stared at Adam. "Is that the only way you'll be with me?"  
   "I don't want Kavinsky to be in the picture." Adam muttered and Ronan sighed.   
   "I'll get him out, then." Ronan mumbled. "See you later. Oh, and... Don't tell Gansey?"  
   "About what?"  
   "Any of it." Ronan said, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-Con (not explained in detail but implied)
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.

   Ronan slept in the driveway of Kavinsky's condo. As soon as he woke up, he went up to the door, knocking softly. Kavinsky opened it almost immediately, grinning slightly.   
   "Hey, bitch." He slurred. He was definitely a little bit drunk. "Back already?"  
   "We need to talk."  
   "Since when do you talk?" Kavinsky mumbled, but opened the door the rest of the way and motioned for Ronan to come in.   
   "I don't want to-"  
   "Lynch." Ronan groaned and stepped inside. Kavinsky shut the door behind him and locked it. "What did you want to talk about?"  
   "We need to stop."  
   "Stop what?" Kavinsky's voice had hardened.  
   "Our... Relationship. It's not... We need to be with other people."  
   "You don't mean this. This is fucking boy-toy talking!" Kavinsky snapped and Ronan swallowed.   
   "No, it's not. I don't want to be with you like this anymore. We hate each other!"  
   "You fucking love me!"  
   "I do, but-but sometimes I can't stand you!" Ronan shouted, his voice cracking. Kavinsky smirked, stepping forward. Ronan moved back, biting his lip as he hit the wall. "Kavinsky, don't."  
   "You know you want it." Kavinsky purred, slipping his hand around Ronan's neck.   
   "Please... Please stop." Ronan whispered and Kavinsky tsked softly, brushing his lips against Ronan's.  
   "You can't fucking stop me, and you know that. If you try I will take your boy-toy by his fucking cock-" He stopped mid sentence, knowing that Ronan got it.  
   "Get it over with."  
   "Oh, no. I'm taking my time." Kavinsky growled and shoved Ronan onto the bed. 

   Kavinsky tore Ronan's shirt off and pulled his pants down. He discarded the clothes on the floor, then took his own clothes off. He bent down, kissing Ronan's hip and moving down his legs. He nibbled his inner thighs, smiling as Ronan's legs twitched.   
   "Enjoying it?"  
   "Fuck off." Ronan growled and Kavinsky hummed slightly.   
   "It's okay to enjoy it. I'm trying my hardest to please you."  
   "Why?" Ronan asked. He didn't care, he just wanted Kavinsky to stop touching him.   
   "Why are you leaving me for that fucking pig?" Kavinsky hissed.  
   "Because you're fucking insane."  
   "We're all insane. Some of us just lie and try to hide it." Kavinsky whispered and Ronan shut his eyes.   
   "I don't want to do this."  
   "Then struggle." He didn't. Kavinsky didn't know how to feel about his lack of caring. "I think boy-toy's texting you." Ronan started reaching for his phone and Kavinsky slapped his wrist away. He pulled phone up to his own ear and cleared his throat.   
   "Kavinsky. Don't-" Kavinsky stuck his fingers in Ronan's mouth, shaking his head.   
   "Hey. Perish?"  
   "Um... Who's this?"  
   "Does Lynch not talk about me? What a shame..." Kavinsky bit his lip, tugging on Ronan's lip. "What are you calling for?"  
   "I-I was hoping Ronan would be there..."  
   "Oooh, you're using his name." Kavinsky smirked at Ronan. "I can give him a message."  
   "No, I think I'll wait-"  
   "Tell me." Kavinsky growled.  
   "I was going to ask when he would come over and help me with my Latin homework."  
   "I forgot he was good at Latin... Maybe I'll ask him to speak some later... Yeah, he's staying over here tonight. Yeah, I'm sorry.... Don't call him again." Kavinsky turned the phone off and slammed it down on the table.   
   "Why are you doing this?"  
   "I loved you before he did." Kavinsky growled and Ronan shut his eyes.  
   "You don't love me Kavinsky."  
   "Yes I do." Kavinsky whimpered and Ronan stared at him.  
   "You drugged and molested me." Ronan choked and Kavinsky smiled slightly.  
   "What you don't give me I take." Kavinsky purred and bent down, biting Ronan's collar bone. "Give me yourself or I'll take your boy-toy."   
   "Fuck you." Ronan spat and sat up. Kavinsky pushed him back down, holding him against the headrest by his neck. Ronan flung his leg up and Kavinsky hissed in pain, but his grip grew stronger. With his other hand he pried Ronan' mouth opened and slipped a pill in his mouth. He held Ronan's mouth shut and rubbed his throat, smirking at him.  
   "Hope you don't wake up too sore." 

   Ronan did wake up sore. And alone. And tied to the bed.  _Fuck._ Ronan groaned and rested his head on his shoulder. The bathroom door opened and Kavinsky came in, a towel slung around his shoulders and a pair of shorts hung on his hips.  
   "Awake already? Dammit, I was hoping for another round..." Kavinsky sighed, tossing his towel on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ronan. "So pretty... Are you ready to go home?"  
   "I can't fucking move." Ronan hissed, tugging at his wrists.  
   "Oh, right. Silly me." Kavinsky untied his hands but left hi legs for him to do. Ronan bent forward, gasping loudly and crumpling over. "Yeah, I wouldn't move to fast if I were you. I will say, you stretch nicely."  
   Ronan scowled at him. "Fuck you."  
   "Oh, you already did. Rather, I fucked you, but... Eh, same difference, really." Ronan untied his ankles, digging his teeth in his lip to keep from crying out. "Be careful on the way home. The bumps might hurt you."  
   "Fuck off."  
   "You really enjoy using that word, don't you." Kavinsky growled and they stared at each other for a moment. "Don't tell Parrish what we did. Keep coming back here, though. I enjoy your company."  
   "What if I don't want to?"  
   "I don't think Parrish will be  _nearly_ as good as you, but... If you won't show up." He shrugged and Ronan growled low in his throat. "Don't worry, I don't have any STI's. You won't give any to your precious boy-toy."  
   "I'm never coming back here."  
   "You say that, but you would never make Parrish suffer through this." Kavinsky said and Ronan got dressed quickly, getting in the car and speeding away almost as fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

   "Ronan! Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Adam asked as Ronan stumbled into his apartment.   
   "I can't talk about it."  
   "Of course you can." Adam said, grabbing Ronan's shoulder. Ronan winced and Adam pulled away. Ronan smiled weakly at him and grabbed his hand, putting it back on his arm.  
   "He said he would take you if I told."  
   "Kavinsky?"  
   "Don't doubt him." Ronan said, blue eyes big and drooping sadly. Adam sighed and pursed his lips.   
   "He won't need to know." Adam suggested and Ronan bit his lip.  
   "I can;t lie to him."  
   "You need to." Adam begged and Ronan shut his eyes. Adam smiled. "Thank you. Tell me what happened."  
   "Nothing important." Ronan mumbled and Adam sighed.  
   "Lynch. Something happened. Tell me or I'll ask Kavinsky."  
   "Do you want yourself killed?" Ronan hissed and Adam stared at him. "God. He drugged me and raped me. Nothing out of the usual."  
   "He... You mean he does this normally?"  
   "Normally enough where it doesn't matter." Ronan sighed and Adam bit his thumb. "I'm fine. Honestly. Just... You don't want to know." He muttered and Adam nodded.  
   "So, like... Do you usually bottom?"  
   "You're so fucking nosey." Ronan groaned and Adam sat back, blinking slowly. "Yes."  
   "Cool, I-I guess... Do you want to stay over here for the night?"  
   "Yeah, that would be nice." Ronan said and started sitting on the floor.  
   "No. You need a bed." Adam said and Ronan rolled his eyes.  
   "Honestly, I'm fine." Adam eyed him sadly.  
   "How often do you come over here after... After Kavinsky has his way with you."  
   "Don't say it like that." Ronan growled. "And more than you would care to know."  
   "Just sleep in the bed, Lynch."  
   "I'm not kicking you out of you're bed."  
   "We can sleep in the bed together." Adam said and Ronan stared at him. "I'm sure. It's fine, Ronan."  
   Ronan laid down on the bed beside the wall and Adam got in beside him. He pulled the sheets over them and Ronan pressed against Adam's side, biting his lip until Adam wrapped his arm around Ronan.   
   "Thank you." Ronan whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.
> 
> I probably won't be able to update.... My mom just left to put my kitten down, so.... I can't write right now. I'm sorry

   Ronan woke up feeling about one thousand times better than he did last night. Especially because he work up next to someone who wasn't who wasn't Kavinsky. Someone he loved 100% of the time. Okay, well... Maybe not 100%, but much more than he did Kavinsky.   
   Adam's eyes opened slowly and he stared at Ronan's. "Hi." He murmured and Ronan smiled.  
   "Hi. How are you?" Adam looked down.  
   "Pretty good. Tired." He sighed. "You?"  
   "Better than I usually am when I wake up..." Ronan mumbled and Adam stared at him. "Sorry. I'm great."  
   "Don't lie to me."  
   "I'm not." Ronan muttered and Adam leaned forward slightly. "Don't."  
   "Don't what?"  
   "Kiss me."  
   "Why?" Adam asked, sounding hurt. Ronan shut his eyes and sighed.  
   "Why would you?"  
   "I like you." Adam whispered and Ronan laughed slightly. "I do!"  
   "Why? Why would someone like you ever like someone like me?"  
   "What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked. Ronan didn't answer- just looked over Adam's shoulder at the wall. Adam stared at Ronan, watching the way he looked down when he blinked. He watched the way the shadows and light moved across his face. The way his tongue sometimes swept over his lips. His blue eyes.  
   "Ronan. What do you mean?"  
   "Why would you choose me when there are so many other guys and girls out there that would fall for you as soon as you met them?"  
   "I don't want any other guys or girls. I want you." Adam whispered.  
   "Why?"  
   "I don't know. You-you actually care and you help me- even when I don't want it. Or need it... You just... You're a great person. And you're pretty..." Adam mumbled and Ronan sighed, looking back at Adam.  
   "Okay. But... No kissing. I need to shower first."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did have to put her down.... She had a seizure and bit through one of my finger nails, so writing kind of hurts.... Sorry

   Ronan got out of the shower and dried off. He sat on the bed beside Adam, towel draped over his shoulders.   
   "Better?" Ronan shrugged, then tossed the towel onto the floor. He leaned back, hands under his head, and sighed. Adam stared at his stomach, especially looking where dark hairs traveled down into his shorts.  
   "Enjoying the view?" Ronan asked and Adam sputtered.   
   "I-I... Shut up, Lynch!"  
   "Is that a no then?" Ronan mumbled and Adam bit his lip. "Not now. Later, maybe..." Ronan said and Adam sighed, laying beside him. "Is that all you like me for?"  
   "No! No, I was just... I don't know."  
   "Soon. I was raped less than a day ago, I can't... Later."  
   "I'm sorry. I know." Adam mumbled, glancing down at Ronan's bulge. "I know..."  
   "I mean, you can... Kavinsky always does." Ronan suggested and Adam's eyes got wide. He shook his head.  
   "No! I don't want to do that. Can I... Can I at least blow you?" Adam asked and Ronan sat up in surprise.  
   "Um... Why?"  
   "I want to?" Adam said, thought it sounded like a question.  
   "Oh." Ronan blinked slowly at him. "I guess you can..."  
   "Have you never gotten a blowjob before?"  
   "No. I mean, I've given people blowjobs, but I never got one..." Ronan mumbled and Adam stared at him. "Kavinsky didn't think I deserved one." Ronan stated simply and Adam frowned.  
   "Why not?"  
   "I don't fucking know, Parrish." Ronan snapped and Adam bit his lip. "I don't want to talk about him." Adam nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't have to."  
   "I want to." Adam said and Ronan nodded. "Do you want to lay down or stand up?"  
   "Uh... What would be easier?"  
   "Standing."  
   "I'll stand then." Ronan said and stood up.

   He stood awkwardly and Adam walked over to him, smiling slightly. He hesitated before pecking Ronan's lips. Ronan moved toward him, looking down when he realized it was supposed to be quick.   
   "Stand by the wall. It'll be easier." Adam nudged Ronan back, kneeling down as soon as Ronan's back hit the wall. He pulled Ronan's shorts off, ignoring the marks on his hips and thighs.   
   "What do I do?" Ronan asked and Adam looked up.   
   "Nothing." Ronan nodded and continued to stand awkwardly, arms pressed to the wall. "Not- Don't stand so siftly. Here." Adam pushed Ronan's feet apart and grabbed his hands, putting one on his head and the other on his cheek.   
   "Can I..." Ronan moved his hand slightly, twirling Adam's hair in his fingers.  
   "Yeah, you can pull on it." Adam mumbled and moved forward on his knees, setting his hands on Ronan's hips. He wrapped his lips around the head of Ronan's cock, then took all of it in his mouth, burying his nose in Ronan's hair. Ronan gasped, gripping Adam's hair slightly. Adam bobbed his head, humming lowly. Ronan moaned, shut his eyes and bit his lip. Adam glanced up at him, smirking slightly.  _He's close._ He thought and slipped his hand up Ronan's thigh, rubbing his perineum.  
   "Adam, I-" he bit his lip and tensed. He started pulling Adam's head off but Adam gripped his thigh and pushed his head all the way down. Ronan came, swearing softly and digging his hands into Adam's hair. As son as he stopped and relaxed, he leaned his head against the wall, looking down at Adam between half lidded eyes. Adam's stared at Ronan as he swallowed, then wiped the small droplet off his cheek. He stood up and leaned toward Ronan, smiling.  
   "Go get dressed."  
   "What? Why?"  
   "We're going to see Blue and Gansey. And Noah." He added.  
   "Why?"  
   "They wanted to see us again? They said they were worried.... Don't ask me. I'm going to go shower." He said and left the room. Ronan groaned and fell on the bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

   Ronan slowed the car to a stop in front of Gansey's place. It had taken them an hour to get there. It usually only took about half an hour, but Ronan, of course, had taken the long way.   
   "Are we going to go in?" Adam asked a Ronan turned the car off but kept the doors locked.  
   "Yes. We need to talk about something."  
   "We aren't telling them." Ronan looked surprised. "They've been betting on our relation ship. Blue and Noah said we would get together."  
   "I am not letting Blue win that bet."  
   "Exactly."  
   "Would that mean... I mean, are we like... Did any of that mean anything?" Ronan asked and Adam looked over at him.  
   "Of course it did." Adam murmured, bumping his elbow against Ronan's. Ronan smiled slightly and Adam bent over the center console, pecking Ronan's lips. Ronan pulled him down, wrapping a hand around Adam's neck. Adam moaned softly, cupping Ronan's cheek.   
   Ronan pulled back suddenly, biting his lip and glancing at the building. "We should go in." He stammered and Adam nodded, unlocking and opening the door. He stepped out, and waited for Ronan, then followed him inside.

   Ronan looked down at Blue and smirking slightly. "You have a certain glow about you." He sneered and she eyed him.  
   "So do you. Did you finally get pregnant?" Ronan grumbled and stalked over to the couch, plopping down. Adam sat beside him, bumping their knees together. Gansey sighed and sat across from them. Blue sat beside him and Noah sat on Gansey's lap. "Who's baby is it?"  
   "I'm not pregnant. How... How would that even happen?" Ronan asked exasperatedly.   
   "Well, Kavinsky would put his-"  
   "Stop." Gansey said, elbowing Blue. "I've told you not to talk about this." He growled.  
   "Sorry. But I was right? About who bottoms?" Blue asked and Ronan covered his face.  
   "I'm not gay."  
   "Oh, of course you aren't." Blue said, stopping when she saw Noah shake his head.   
   "Ronan, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Gansey asked and Ronan sighed, but stood up and followed Gansey.

   "So... Are we going to talk?" Ronan asked after a few minutes.  
   "Are you and Parrish..." Gansey made a gesture.  
   "No." Ronan spoke quickly, face pink. "W-We haven't actually... Done that."  
   "But you are together? Did you finally leave Kavinsky."  
   "I can't leave Kavinsky. He won't... Let me." Gansey nodded. "But I-I think we are together..." Gansey smiled for a moment, then his face darkened.  
   "Do not speak of this to Blue and Noah."   
   "Trust me. We won't." Ronan laughed, then left.

   Ronan sighed loudly. He and Adam had been sitting in the car for about an hour, staring at the church.   
   "Can You stay the night again?"  
   "Yeah... Are we..."  
   "I don't know... Would you feel weird about doing it in a church?"  
   "Kind of." Ronan admitted, chewing his thumb.  
   "Should we... Go somewhere else?"  
   "It's fine. I'll just pray later."  
   "Are you sure?"  
   "Positive." Ronan promised. They got out of the car and went up the stair casually. Ronan shut the door behind them as they walked into the apartment. Adam shoved him against the wall, pressing their lips together. Ronan pulled back, grinning at Adam.   
   "Want to go to the bed?"  
   "I am not going to let you fuck me against the wall."  
   "Cool." Adam said and pushed Ronan onto the bed, straddling his waist. "Lube?"  
   "I'll be fine. Trust me."Ronan added as Adam looked at him doubtfully. "Please. I've been waiting all night." Adam ripped Ronan's clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that you should never have sex without lube. I don't know what Ronan was thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I'll be fine. Trust me."Ronan added as Adam looked at him doubtfully. "Please. I've been waiting all night." Adam ripped Ronan's clothes off._   


_  
_

   Ronan growled and slid his hands under Adam's shirt, tugging it off over his head. Adam kicked his pants off and leaned forward, pecking Ronan's lips softly.  
   "You sure?"  
   "Yes, Parrish." Ronan muttered, wrapping his hand around Adam's neck as Adam trailed kisses down his chest.   
   "I've sucked your dick. The least you could do is call me by my actual name." Adam grumbled and Ronan sighed deeply.  
   "Sorry. Adam." Ronan drawled and Adam smiled, then resumed kissing Ronan's chest. He stopped to flick his tongue over one of Ronan's nipples, taking it in his mouth when Ronan's hand clenched around his head.   
   "Ronan. Your phone is ringing." Adam mumbled as he continued running his tongue over Ronan's nipple, rolling the other one between his fingers.   
   "I-I know. I don't- God." Ronan groaned and Adam sat back. Ronan's shoulders drooped. "Why did you stop?" He panted and Adam handed him his phone.  
   "Answer it. It's just Gansey." Adam stated and bent down, resuming his previous engagement.   
   Ronan bit his lip but answered the phone and held it to his ear. "He-hey Gansey." Ronan breathed, digging his nails into Adam's shoulder to stop from moaning. "What? Oh... He-He's busy." Ronan glanced down at Adam, who had moved down and was nipping his thighs. "I-I can give him a-a message." He waited for a second. "Adam. Gansey wants to ask you something." He handed the phone to Adam.  
   "Yes? Yes, I know. I know, I'm being careful. Yeah, he said he was fine with it. Of course he is. Bye." Adam hung up and set the phone on the floor.   
   "What did he ask?" Ronan questioned as Adam sat in between his thighs, pushing his legs apart.   
   Adam leaned down and kissed Ronan. "Just wanted to make sure I was 'treating you right'. Whatever that means..." He laughed slightly and positioned himself in front of Ronan. He pushed in slowly, bending down to connect their lips.   
   Ronan moaned, moving his legs further apart and up. He moved his hips slightly, gasping as Adam hit his prostate. Adam sucked on Ronan's neck, nibbling softly and moving his hips faster. Ronan scratched down Adam's back, groaning loudly. Adam continued ramming his prostate, smirking as Ronan gasped and moaned. Ronan clenched around him and spilled om his stomach, moaning loudly.  
   "A-Adam!"  
   "God, Ronan." Adam groaned, coming inside him. He panted, resting their foreheads together. They kissed lazily, both panting and exhausted. Adam pulled out when he finished and layed beside Ronan, who flung his arm over Adam side and nuzzled his neck.   
   "Would it be bad if I fell asleep?" Ronan mumbled and Adam laughed.  
   "No. Not at all..." They both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year, so I am putting this story on hiatus for a while.... I might do some updates every once in a while, but I can't say I will.... It's just for November, though


	13. Chapter 13

   "Ronan. Wake up." Ronan groaned at the voice whispering to him.   
   "I just want to sleep forever..." He grumbled, most of the words muffled by the pillow. Adam sighed and rested his hand on Ronan's back.  
   "Are you sore?"  
   "Obviously I am." Adam flinched and Ronan sighed. He rolled over and stared at Adam. "Not because of you- I mean, obviously it is because of you, but like... I'm always sore after. This is actually the least sore I have been."  
   "Sorry."  
   "Don't apologize. I mean, if you had something up your ass, you would probably be sore."  
   "Right. Anyways... Do you want to like shower or anything?"  
   "I guess... Are we going somewhere?"  
   "Oh! yeah, we're going to Gansey's."  
   "Fuck. Yeah, I'm going to go shower, um..." he looked down at himself. Most of the hickeys were on his chest or thighs. There was one on his neck, though... "I need... How do I hide this?"  
   "Make up? I think I have your skin tone, or at least something that is similar." Ronan was going to ask why, when he remembered that Adam sometimes had to go home and see his parents. Right.  
   "Okay. Yeah, I'll go shower first. So the makeup doesn't wash off."  
   "Good idea." Adam said and they stared at each other for a moment. Ronan cleared his throat, and then left the room. Adam layed on the bed and shut his eyes.

   A half an hour later, Ronan came back into the room. A fluffy, white towel hung loosely at his waist, threatening to fall off. Adam blinked at him slowly, then looked away.  
   "Do you need to borrow any clothes?"  
   "Yeah... If that's not a problem. I could just wear what I had on yesterday."  
   "It's fine." Adam stood up and walked over to the basket of clothes in the corner of the room. He dug through it until he pulled out some shirts and a pair of pants. "Here. Um... Just pick one." Ronan grabbed the faded red shirt, smiling slightly at the coca-cola logo on it.   
   Ronan looked at the jeans for a moment. "Do I get..."  
   "Oh, yeah. There's a drawer over there." Adam motioned to the dresser lazily, still trying to avoid looking at Ronan.   
   Ronan dug through the drawer before settling on a pair of black briefs. He glanced at Adam. "I'm going to just change in here..." Adam nodded, still staring at the wall. Ronan rolled his eyes. He dropped the towel and got dressed quickly, then cleared his throat. "I need help with the makeup. I don't usually..."  
   "Right. Let me find it." He shifted through the drawers. He took some things out and set them on the floor. His car keys, tissues, a bottle of lotion. Ronan tore his gaze away.   
   Adam walked over to the bed where Ronan sat and crouched in front of him, balancing on his toes. He got some makeup on his finger and pressed it against the hickey. He rubbed it on, then leaned back and eyed Ronan. He nodded and put the makeup back, along with everything he had out.  
   "Am I driving?" Ronan asked.  
   "I haven't had time to fix my car, so yes." Ronan sighed, and then followed Adam to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

   Ronan flopped down on the couch and grimaced. Gansey gave him a suggestive look to which Ronan shrugged. Adam sat beside him, holding a mug in his hands.   
   "Are Blue and Noah showing up?" Adam asked and Gansey shook his head.  
   "No, they're out eating."  
   "And they left you here?"  
   "No, I didn't want to go. I wanted to hang out with you guys." Gansey sat across from them and grinned slightly. "You guys can sit closer. I know you're together." Adam rested his leg on top of Ronan's and Ronan slung his arm around Adam's shoulders. Adam took a sip of the cider in the cup and passed it to Ronan.  
   "What do you want to talk about?" Adam asked as Ronan sipped from the cup.   
   "Have you talked to Kavinsky?" Gansey asked and Ronan shook his head. "Good." Gansey nodded. "Have you guys had intercourse?" Ronan choked on the cider.  
   "Why did you think Ronan sounded so breathy when you were talking to him?" Adam asked and Gansey sighed.  
   "I-I know that but... Have you actually like..." He made a gesture. Adam nodded. "Were you actually doing that when I was talking to you?"  
   "No, I was just-"  
   "I think that's quite enough." Ronan laughed awkwardly. "Really, we don't need to talk about this. I don't even know if..." Ronan faded off and stared into the cup.   
   "What?" Adam asked and Ronan sighed.   
   "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Adam nodded. Gansey gave them a questioning look and they both shrugged. They went back to small talk.

   "My dad says I can't stay at the church until he sees me again." Adam said suddenly. Ronan looked over at him.  
   "You can stay with me." Ronan offered and Gansey laughed slightly. "What?"  
   "What if Blue and Noah see?"  
   "You would have to pay them." Ronan said and stood up. "Not my problem. Adam? Do you want to stay?"  
   "I don't want to see my dad." Adam answered and said goodnight to Gansey, then followed Ronan back to his room.  
   "It's kind of a mess... Sorry." Adam looked around. There was a sock on his desk next to a pile of papers. A pair of underwear hung off his bed.   
   "It isn't really that messy." Adam commented, glancing over at Ronan. "So what don't you know?"  
   "Oh, um... I-I'm not sure that we feel the same about each other like... Are we dating?" Ronan asked and Adam furrowed his brows.  
   "I don't... What do you mean we don't feel the same? Do-do you not like me?"  
   "Of course I do. I just... How could someone like you ever like someone like me?"  
   "We've had this conversation before." Ronan looked down at his feet and Adam sighed. "I don't get what you mean by "someone like you". I don't..."  
   "I'm horrible. I do drugs, I steal things, I-I hurt people's feelings."  
   "You hurt people because you're honest. I love that about you. Kavinsky makes you do drugs and everybody steals things. Not necessarily big things but they steal." Adam stepped toward him. "I-I really like you. I thought you liked me back."  
   "I do. I wouldn't have let you touch my nipples if I didn't." He was smirking slightly. Adam laughed.   
   "I feel so honored."  
   "You should. I don't even let Kavinsky touch my nipples." He laughed. "But seriously. I-I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't feel the way I do."  
   "You sleep with Kavinsky." Adam pointed out and Ronan gazed at him.   
   "I don't hate him all the time." Ronan murmured solemnly and Adam nodded. "He-he isn't horrible if you get to know him. Honestly. I'm not... Sorry. I like you more than I like him."  
   "I also like you more than I like him." Adam joked and Ronan smiled. "Do you have clothes I can sleep in?"  
   "Yeah, but you can sleep nude if you want. I'm going to. If that's okay with you."  
   "Hell yeah it is." Adam muttered and Ronan rolled his eyes. "What? You're hot."  
   "I know. You are, too." Ronan pulled his shirt off and glanced at Adam. "Are you going to sleep in jeans?"  
   "No." Adam kicked them off and then undressed the rest of the way. He slipped under the blankets and Ronan got in beside him. Ronan curled against Adam's chest. Adam slung his arm over Ronan's side and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to Ronan's neck and sighed.  
   "I love you." Adam murmured but Ronan was already asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

   Adam and Ronan woke up at the same time, both of their immediately locking onto each others.  
   Adam smiled. "Hi."  
   "Hi." Ro-an grinned back. "Do you want to borrow some clothes?"  
   "Yes." Adam answered and wiggled out of bed. Ronan dug through his dresser and tossed a few items of clothing onto the bed.   
   "Just pick from- and you are already wearing... Where did you get those?" Adam was wearing a black hoodie and blue boxer briefs.   
   "I found them on the floor. Don't worry, they're clean. I sniffed them" Ronan covered his face.  
   "Why would you- You know what? It's fine. Just... Do you want to put more on?"  
   "No?"  
   "Okay. Ready to come out."  
   "I suppose this is the best way." Adam joked and Ronan sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Adam's lips.   
   "I suppose it is." He sighed again, and then pushed the door open.

   Gansey sat on the couch. He looked up when Adam walked into the room and smiled. "Coming out?" Adam nodded and Ronan ushered him to the couch. "Noah and Blue are on their way. They were shopping." Ronan nodded and sat on the couch. He pulled Adam onto his lap.   
   The door opened and Blue and Noah slipped in. They walked into the kitchen and set their bags down, then walked into the living room.   
   Blue squealed and poked Noah. Gansey stifled a laugh as they stared at Ronan and Adam.  
   "Oh, my God, I knew it!" Blue laughed and pointed accusingly at Gansey. "You owe me 100 dollars!"  
   "You bet one fucking hundred dollars?" Ronan asked and Gansey shrugged. "Jesus Christ." He shook his head.   
   "How long have you been together?" Noah asked as Blue took the money from Gansey.   
   "A week?" Adam said, though it sounded like a question. "About."  
   Blue sat beside Gansey and stared at them. "Who tops?" She looked at Ronan.  
   Ronan sighed. "Adam." Blue's eyes widened.   
   "You... But you're so... Oh." Ronan nodded. "I have to redraw all of my fan art now..." Noah nodded solemnly.   
   "Oh, my God." Adam groaned and then glanced at Ronan. He was frowning at them, though his eyes were smiling. "What about you guys?" Noah's eyes widened and Blue gasped. Gansey smiled slightly.  
   "Blue does. She takes this strap-"  
   "Dick Gansey!" Blue shouted and slapped Gansey playfully. "You prick!"

   Adam stared at Ronan, blinking slowly. Ronan smiled and stroked Adam's cheek.   
   "Do you want to..." Adam nodded.   
   "Don't worry about the door. I already locked it."  
   "You were prepared." Ronan muttered and Adam smiled. Want me on my back or stomach?"  
   "I... I want you on top of me." Adam hesitated and Ronan raised an eyebrow.   
   "You want me to do all the work?"  
   "No. Well... No, I-I want to try... What you did last time."  
   "Oh." Ronan smirked slightly "Okay. Let me grab something." He slid off the bed and rummaged through the drawers. He pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his hand. Adam spread his legs and stared up at Ronan. "Ready?" 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter

   Ronan lay in Adam's arms. He sighed and looked up at him.  
   "Did you like it?" Ronan asked and Adam shrugged slightly.  
   "It was with you, so yeah... But anybody else..." Ronan nodded.  
   "So would you do it again?"  
   "Would you rather I do it?" Adam asked.  
   "No. I just thought if would be fun to switch it up every now and again." Ronan suggested and Adam nodded.   
   "Cool. Goodnight."  
   "Goodnight." Ronan murmured. A few minutes later; "I love you." Adam was already asleep.

   "I'm going home. My dad..." Adam muttered and Ronan nodded.   
   "Is Gansey taking you?" Adam nodded. "Okay. Call me if you need anything."  
   "I will." Adam hesitated a moment, before he turned and waved. He followed Gansey down to the car. Ronan sighed and fell onto the couch, groaning slightly.   
   "You should tell him when he's awake." Noah spoke quietly and sank down onto the couch beside Ronan.  
   "I fucking know that." Ronan snapped and then sighed. "Sorry. I just don't want to scare him off."  
   "You won't. Are you doing anything today?"  
   "Yes." Ronan said and got up. he walked into his room and shut the door.

   There was a soft rapping at the door. Ronan sighed. "Come in." Adam poked his head into the room. He had a black eye and a small cut on his cheek.  
   "My dad finally kicked me out."  
   "Reached the breaking point?" Ronan asked as he moved over on the mattress to give Adam some room.  
   "Found out I like guys." Adam shrugged and fell onto the bed beside Ronan. "Couldn't handle it. Didn't want to touch me. Told me to leave." He sighed. "It's fine, though. i can keep living in the church."  
   "You should live here, with everyone else." Adam looked down at his hands.   
   "Okay. I'm going to take a nap. I'm exhausted." Ronan nodded and waited for Adam to lay down before he layed down behind him. Adam wriggled back into his arms and sighed contently when Ronan wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight."  
   "Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible fisting
> 
>  
> 
> (don't know why I said possible... Yeah there is fisting in this :P

   Adam's phone buzzed and he looked down at it.  _Ronan: Hey, check out this video..._ Adam looked up at Ronan who sat next to him on the bed.  
   "Ronan, why did you-"  
   "Just look at it." Adam sighed and unlocked his phone. He opened messages and stared at the link address.   
   "Isn't that a porn website?"  
   "Yes." Ronan was staring at his toes. Adam sighed and clicked the link.  
   "If I get a virus from this."  
   "You won't." Ronan said and then cleared his throat. "I will be right back." He stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Adam rolled his eyes and looked down at the video.

   Ronan came back into the room half an hour later. Adam was still sitting on the bed though his hands were now clasped over his stomach.  
   "Ronan, as much as I like you I don't think i am comfortable with you sticking your hand up my ass."  
   "I didn't... I didn't intend for it to be that way." Ronan muttered, tugging awkwardly at the leather bands on his wrist.  
   "Oh." Adam said and stared at Ronan for a moment. "You know that that isn't-"  
   "I cleaned it. It's-It's clean." Adam nodded. "But it's fine if you don't want to."  
   "No, I do, it's just... Wouldn't that hurt?"  
   "I have lube." Ronan spoke softly, staring down at his hands.   
   "Right." Adam continued to stare at Ronan. "Can you get it?" Ronan nodded. He walked over to his dresser and pulled a drawer open. He pulled out a big bottle of lube and handed it to Adam. Ronan stripped and then sat on the bed. He stared at Adam. "What do I do?"  
   "You just get your hand nice and slick and just..." Adam nodded and then handed the bottle to Ronan.   
   "Can you start?" Ronan rolled his eyes and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He pushed one inside and moved it around before pushing another one in. He pumped them in and out, curving them slightly so they brushed his prostate. He sighed a shaky breath and looked up at Adam.   
   "Good enough?" Adam nodded, his tongue slipping out and across his lip. He stepped forward and crawled to kneel in front of Ronan. Ronan pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the bed sheet. Adam squirted lube onto his hand and Ronan turned onto his stomach. He raised his ass into the air, spread his knees apart, and rested the side of his head on the pillow.   
   "Is that more comfortable?"  
   "It feels better like this." Ronan mumbled and Adam hummed softly. He rubbed some of the lube over Ronan's asshole. Ronan pushed against his hand and Adam chuckled softly. He pushed two fingers in and Ronan's body relaxed. "You might want to get more." Adam got more lube on his other fingers. Adam pushed another finger inside, biting his lip at the tightness. He curled his fingers and Ronan gasped as he pressed against his prostate. Adam continued to move his fingers and prod his prostate for a while. He slipped another finger in and Ronan moaned slightly.   
   "Can I..."  
   "God, please." Ronan breathed, rolling his hips back against Adam's hand. Adam slipped the rest of his hand in and pushed it in up to his wrist. Ronan gasped and clutched at the pillow. "Adam!" He moaned as Adam pushed further. He groaned loudly and buried his face in the pillow. He cried softly and Adam froze.  
   "Are you okay?"   
   "I'm great. Just overwhelmed." Ronan assured into the pillow. "Don't stop." He growled and Adam answered in a grunt.   
   Adam thrust his arm in and out, going deeper each stroke. He twisted his hand and arched it against Ronan's prostate. Ronan shook and moaned into the pillow. He writhed below Adam, his legs slipping as he desperately tried to push himself against Adam.   
   "O deus meus." Ronan gasped. "Irrumabo. Te amo. Te amo tantum." Ronan moaned loudly and Adam laughed. "Im 'iens expultrice."  
   "I can't understand a word you're saying." Adam laughed and twisted his hand again, prodding Ronan's prostate with his thumb. Ronan screamed into the pillow and clenched around Adam's hand. His hips jerked forward and he came onto Adam's thigh. He slumped forward, spilling the last drops onto Adam's legs.   
   "Te amo." Ronan breathed and Adam pulled his hand out carefully, wincing when Ronan hissed slightly.   
   "I-I don't know what that means." Adam muttered as he flipped Ronan onto his back. Ronan stared up at him with cloudy eyes.   
   "Dixi, quod te amo. Non igitur amas me?" Adam blinked in confusion.  
   "Ronan, you're not speaking English right now. I-I have no idea what you're saying."   
   "Intelligo." Ronan sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
   "I... We'll talk in the morning." Adam left the room to wash his hands. When he came back Ronan was already asleep. He layed down beside Ronan, smiling as he moved towards him subconsciously. "God, I love you so much." He sighed and kissed Ronan's head. He fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

   Adam collapsed on the couch across from Gansey. Gansey looked up from his book and stared at Adam.  
   "You look upset. What did Ronan do?" Gansey moved to sit beside Adam. Adam sighed deeply.  
   "He was... We were uh... Doing things." He glanced over at Gansey who looked confused. "Oh, my god. We were having sex."  
   "Oh. Okay, was he bad?"  
   "No, but I think I may have been? He kept saying things in... Latin, I think." Gansey sighed but nodded.  
   "I'm okay at Latin, I can translate for you."  
   "Okay, um... I-I don't remember much of it but he kept saying.... I think it was, 'ti mao'?"  
   "Do you mean te amo?"  
   "Yes!" Adam exclaimed and looked at Gansey hopefully. "What was he saying?"  
   "Wow... How many times did he say this, exactly?"  
   "Maybe four or five? I don't know, it was a lot." Gansey pursed his lips.  
   "I think you need to talk to him about this... I don't really think I should... Sorry."  
   "Talk to who about what?" Ronan's voice was hoarse and he leaned against the wall.  
   "He needs to talk to you about last night." Gansey said and bit his lip. "Do you want to go back to your room? It should probably be spoken about in private." He muttered and Ronan groaned.  
   "Fine." He glanced at Adam, and then disappeared into his room. Adam sighed and stood up to follow him. 

   "What do you need to talk to me about?" Ronan asked as soon as Adam shut the door.   
   "Uh... You were saying things last night?" Ronan bit his lip. "I-I didn't understand it, though. You were speaking in Latin."  
   "Oh, thank god." Ronan breathed and Adam sat down beside Ronan.  
   "Why? What were you saying?" Ronan stared at Adam for a moment before sighing and looking down at his feet.  
   "I was... What do you want translated?"   
   "Te amo." Ronan pulled his legs to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees.  
   "I don't... Fuck, okay." He looked up, dropping his head back on the wall. "Do you know any other languages?"  
   "No." Adam mumbled and Ronan shut his eyes.  
   "Right. Of course you don't. Okay, um... Te means you, and amo... Pretty much translates to love." Adam stared at his hands. "I wasn't... Thinking straight." Adam looked up at the ceiling. "Please say something." Ronan's voice shook. Adam turned to Ronan, throwing a leg over him and straddling his waist. He cupped Ronan's cheek and rested their foreheads together.   
   "You love me?"  
   "I-I wasn't-"  
   "Do you love me?" Adam asked, eyes jumping around Ronan's face.   
   "I... Yes. I love you." Ronan sighed and Adam smiled. He leaned forward, connecting their lips.   
   Adam pulled away, grinning and staring into Ronan's eyes. "I love you, too."  
   "Oh, how beautiful." Adam jumped at the sudden voice at the door. "Now, Lynch, would you like to explain to me what the fuck you're doing telling boy-toy that you love him?"


	19. Chapter 19

_"Now, Lynch, would you like to explain to me what the fuck you're doing telling boy-toy that you love him?"_

 

   Adam stood in front of Ronan and Ronan growled.  
   "Adam, don't." Adam looked back at him. "Ad- Parrish, please leave." Adam recoiled in shock at the use of his name, but saw the look of apology Ronan was giving him and nodded.  
   "Fine. I... Right." He left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. Kavinsky stepped forward quickly, shoving Ronan against the wall.  
   "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled and Ronan stared at him. "Why would you- You don't love him!"  
   "I do." Ronan whispered and Kavinsky hissed. "That doesn't mean I love you any less. I-he cares about me."  
   "I care about you!" Kavinsky yelled. "Am I not good enough for you?!"  
   "You don't care about me like he does! He actually cares what I think and cares about my opinion!" Kavinsky shoved Ronan's shoulder back.   
   "I do care about you! I keep you alive when I could easily kill you!"   
   "Because you care about your pleasure!" Ronan shouted and pushed Kavinsky away. "You don't think about me."  
   "You care about Adam? Then you will let me use you whenever I please." He pushed Ronan onto to the bed. "And you won't tell Adam."  
   "Fuck off." Ronan grumbled as Kavinsky bit down on his shoulder.  
   "Lucky for you, I do not feel like being with you today." He stood up and left the room. Ronan shut his eyes and breathed deeply. His phone buzzed and he turned to look at it.  _Gansey and I are out shopping. See you soon xoxoxoxoxoxo - Adam._

 

Ronan didn't looked up when the door but, and instead buried his face further in the pillow. He froze as the bed sunk down beside him until he felt a familiar hand on his back.   
   "Are you okay? Did he..." Ronan shook his head and Adam sighed in relief. "That's good. Should I leave? Do you want to be alone?"  
   "No." Ronan whispered and turned his head to face Adam. "No, I want to be with you." Adam smiled and shifted into a laying position. He reached up and cupped Ronan's cheek, running his thumb over cheekbone. He pulled his hand back and held his thumb up.  
   "An eyelash. Make a wish." Ronan laughed slightly but shut his eyes and puffed at it. "What did you wish for?"  
   "If I tell you," Ronan started while moving closer to Adam. "Then it won't come true." He kissed Adam's nose. "You're kind of small."  
   "No, you're just a giant." Adam laughed and Ronan rolled his eyes.   
   "Who asked you?"  
   "Nobody asked you." Adam sighed, trying not to smile, and rolled over. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed the back of his head.  
   "I love you." Ronan hesitated for a moment.   
   "I-I love you, too." Adam looked down. "I'm sorry, I just... Have this weird fear he..."  
   "I know." Adam squeezed his hand. "I get it." Ronan sighed.  
   "I do love you." He whispered and Adam smiled.  
   "I know. I love you, too."

  


	20. Chapter 20

   Adam watched as Ronan pulled his shirt on and sighed. "Where are you going?"  
   "Kavinsky's. I- he texted me and told me..." Adam sighed and rolled off of the bed. He walked over to Ronan and reached up to touch his cheek.   
   "I'll drive you and wait outside. You might not want to drive after..." Ronan bent his head down and kissed Adam's palm.  
   "Thank you, but I think I'll be fine."  
   "I want to go." Ronan sighed.  
   "Okay. Let's go, I guess..."

   Ronan knocked softly on the door and it opened. He stepped inside and saw Kavinsky lounging on the bed.   
   "Why did you want me to come?"  
   "I need to tell you something." Kavinsky slurred and Ronan noticed the bottle in his hand. "I have herpes." Ronan stared at him.  
   "What?"  
   "Yeah, I got tested a while ago but I forgot to tell you. I guess you probably have it by now, too. Probably passed it onto boy-toy." Ronan's toes went cold and he continued to stare.  
   "You-You're joking."  
   "Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not." Kavinsky smirked at him. "Oh, you're shaking." Ronan turned from Kavinsky and pulled the door open, running to the car. He slipped into the car an turned it on, then sped away.  
   "Ronan, are you okay?" Ronan didn't hear and pressed harder on the gas. He didn't notice the oncoming car. He felt the wheel jerked beneath his hands and heard a loud horn. "Ronan! Oh, my god. Pull over." Ronan swerved into a gas station parking lot and stopped. "Are you okay?"  
   "I-I..." Ronan stared at his hands, which were pale and shaking. "Kavinsky has herpes. He-he's had herpes and-and..." He shut his eyes as Adam touched his hand.  
   "That doesn't mean you have it."  
   "I-I do! He had it and I-"  
   "Ronan. If you're so worried, we will go get tested. Together. Okay?" Ronan nodded slightly. "I'll schedule an appointment when we get home. Now get out so we can switch places. I don't think you should be driving right now."

   Ronan laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. How had Adam stayed so calm? Wasn't he worried he had... What Ronan might have? There was a knock on the door and Ronan sighed. It opened and Gansey peered in, looking around for a moment before realizing Ronan was laying on the floor.  
   "Hey, uh... Adam wouldn't tell me what happened..." Gansey sat him and watched his eyes move beneath his eyelids.  
   "I told him not to tell anyone." Ronan admitted and Gansey nodded.  
   "Okay." He was quiet for a moment. "It looks like your hair has grown." He commented and Ronan snorted slightly.  
   "That's what hair does, you dipshit." Ronan said, but he knew what Gansey was asking. Ronan waited a moment before scooting back toward Gansey. He rested his head in Gansey's lap and Gansey draped one hand across Ronan's chest, the other rubbed his scalp and neck.   
   "You need to tell me if Kavinsky... Hurts you again."  
   "He didn't."  
   "I know he didn't this time, but next time he might, and you need to tell me."  
   "I know." Ronan sighed and looked up at Gansey. "Where's Adam?"  
   "He and Blue went shopping. Noah's... Somewhere." Ronan laughed slightly. "Want to do anything?"  
   "Lay in bed and possibly sleep."   
   "I'm going to do the same." Ronan stood up and laid on his bed, glancing over at Gansey. He wiggled over to make room for Gansey, who crawled onto the bed and laid beside him. Gansey rested his head on Ronan's chest and sighed softly.  
   "I might have herpes." Ronan admitted and Gansey glanced up at him.  
   "I guess that's what doctor Adam was talking about." Ronan shut his eyes.  
   "I'm taking a nap."  
   "Okay." Gansey shut his eyes and did the same.


	21. Chapter 21

   Ronan opened an eye as the door opened. Gansey lifted his head and smiled.  
   "Hi, Adam. Do you want Ronan?" Adam glanced down and his shoulders lost their tension as he realized they were both clothed. Gansey noticed and laughed. "We weren't doing anything. I'm not attracted to Ronan. Not that you aren't beautiful." He poked Ronan's nose and rolled off the bed. "Hey, is Noah back?"  
   "Yeah, he's taking a shower. Blue isn't, though." Gansey nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Adam rolled his eyes and looked up at Ronan.  
   "What were you shopping for?" Ronan asked quietly and Adam shrugged, sitting carefully on the bed beside Ronan.   
   "Blue needed lady products and hair products."  
   "Did you get me anything?"  
   Adam's eyes widened. "Sh-Should I have?"  
   "No, I was just curious." Ronan smiled and reached out. Adam held his hand out and Ronan grabbed it, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.   
   "Was Kavinsky your first?"  
   "My first what?"  
   "You know what I'm asking." Ronan sighed.  
   "Yes, he was." Adam nodded silently. "I'm not telling you about it until you tell me about yours."  
   "Well," Adam started, folding his hands over his lap and clearing his throat. "My first blow job was... Someone. I honestly don't remember, but I doubt you would even consider that as first time." He glanced up at Ronan, whose eyes were shut. "The first time I had sex... We were sitting in this car outside of a church I was staying in." Ronan cracked an eye open. "And he wasn't sure that he wanted to do it in a church but then he said he would pray..."  
   "You liar." Ronan grinned.  
   "I'm being serious."  
   "That was your first time?"  
   "Yeah." Ronan stared at him. "I've watched porn..."  
   "Okay." Ronan sighed and shut his eyes again. "You want me to tell you about mine?"  
   "I'd like you to."   
   "Okay... We were walking through the woods and we stopped at the lake to skip stones. He said I had a nice wrist flick and then asked if I had ever given anyone a handjob. I said no, because I hadn't, and then he started asking me all these questions and then he asked if he wanted me to fuck him. I said no and he said too bad and then... I couldn't wear those clothes anymore they were in strips. I went to the church first and- I don't know what I was thinking. I started confessing my sins to my priest and she told me to stay away from him. Obviously, I didn't listen."  
   "Did-Did you tell your brother?"  
   "I didn't need too. He knew the moment I got home that something happened." Ronan swallowed the lump in his throat ans sighed. "Of course my little brother doesn't know. He doesn't need to know."   
   "Ronan?" Ronan looked over at Adam. "How old were you?"  
   "Eleven or twelve." Adam grimaced.   
   "You've been with him for six years?"  
   "Actually four or five. He went on a yearlong trip and we weren't together all the time..."   
   "Why... Why haven't you called the cops yet?"   
   "He hasn't really done anything bad except for that." Ronan muttered and Adam stared at him.  
   "Hasn't he raped you like... Multiple times?"  
   "Not really... It's not like I told him no."  
   "Why haven't you?" Ronan bit his lip.  
   "I love him."  
   "I thought you hated him." Ronan rested his head on Adam shoulder and sighed.  
   "I do." He shut his eyes and brushed his thumb over Adam's hand.  
   "What about me?"  
   "I don't hate you."


	22. Chapter 22

   Ronan and Adam looked up as the door opened. The doctor stood in the frame, hands clasped neatly together.   
   "Ronan, your test results have come back negative. Adam... You are positive for herpes."   
   "What? How's that possible?" Ronan asked.  
   "His mother had an outbreak when she gave birth to him. The doctors got her too late and he was already out so there was no way we could do a c-section." Ronan was still for a moment before he nodded slightly.  
   "Okay. Thank you. Are we done here?" The doctor nodded. Ronan and Adam stood up and Ronan lead the way to the car.

   "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Adam started and Ronan shrugged.  
   "It's okay."  
   "I understand if you don't want to-"  
   "Of course I still want to. We can use condoms or... We shouldn't."  
   "What? Why not? Just because it doesn't feel as nice-"  
   "That isn't why. It's just that Kavinsky has it and he never uses them and I would honestly rather get it from you than from him." Adam blinked slowly.  
   "You should stop seeing him."  
   "I know." They sat in silence. Adam leaned over the center console and kissed Ronan's cheek.  
   "It's your choice."Ronan grunted softly and turned the car on. He backed of the parking space and turned right. "Long way again?"  
   "We can go the shorter way if you want." Ronan grunted.  
   "No, it's fine. I like spending time with you."

   Ronan slowed the car to a stop and glanced over at Adam, who was looking around, confused.   
   "It's a place I drive to when I want to be alone."  
   "Why would you bring me?"  
   "Being alone is lonely." Ronan opened his door and hopped out, taking a few steps before sitting down. Adam lowered himself beside Ronan and sighed, looking up at the sky."Besides, being with you is different from being with other people. You understand me more than they do." Adam smiled.  
   "What about Gansey?"  
   "He can be controlling..."  
   "Hmm." Adam hummed, staring at Ronan. Orange sunlight lit up his face. Ronan glanced over and smiled. "It's a pretty sunset." Adam muttered and Ronan laughed.  
   "Yeah, it is." Ronan leaned over and kissed the corner of Adam's lips. "You know what else is beautiful?"  
   "Chainsaw*?"  
   "I was going to say you, but yes. Her, too." Adam smiled and pecked Ronan's lips.   
   "I love you."  
   "I love you, too." Ronan whispered and Adam smiled, lifting his hand and cupping Ronan's cheek.   
   "When should we go back?"  
   "I said we would probably be gone all night." Adam layed down and Ronan did the same, leaning and resting his head on Adam's shoulder. "So we can stay out here as long as you want."  
   Adam smiled. "I want to stay here forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't know if I put her in or not but now she's in it.


	23. Chapter 23

   Ronan nuzzled his face into Adam's chest, sighing as Adam rubbed his arm softly.   
   "We should head home now." Adam murmured, his breath warm on Ronan's ear.  
   "What time is it?"  
   "Two or three." Adam answered and Ronan sighed.   
   "Okay." He stood up slowly and yawned, swaying slightly as he did.  
   "I'm driving." Adam stated and Ronan looked at him.  
   "Sure. I'll take a nap." Adam suppressed a smile and nodded.

   Adam parked the car and looked over at the passenger seat. It was leaned back and Ronan was curled slightly. He sighed and slipped out of the car, running up into the building. He sighed in relief when he saw Gansey sitting at the counter.  
   "Where's Ronan?"  
   "He fell asleep in the car and I don't want to wake him up..."  
   "You want me to wake him up?" Gansey asked and Adam bit his lip and nodded. "God, the things I do for you." Gansey sighed and followed Adam down to the car. Adam opened the door quietly and looked down at Gansey hopefully.   
   "Please?"  
   Gansey rolled his eyes and bent down. He rested his hand on Ronan's shoulder and shook him slightly.   
   "The fuck?" Ronan grumbled and looked over his shoulder.   
   "Come inside. You don't want to sleep in the car."  
   "What if I do?" Ronan mumbled but rolled out of the chair. He stared at Gansey for a moment, then stumbled towards Adam and buried his face in his neck. Adam rubbed his back and looked over Ronan at Gansey.   
    _Thank you,_ he mouthed and Gansey waved a dismissive hand.   
   "Don't be too loud when you come in. Blue and Noah are sleeping on the couch."

   Ronan collapsed onto the bed as Adam shut the door. Adam layed down beside him and Ronan leaned against his side.  
   "Ronan?" Ronan hummed quietly. "Are you... Do you want to have kids?"  
   "Not now." Ronan mumbled and Adam laughed awkwardly.  
   "Not now, but like... In the future."  
   "Mmm... I guess it depends if my partner wants them..."  
   "Is your partner anyone specific?" Adam asked, his voiced strained.  
   "Hopefully Adam."  
   "A... What?" Adam asked, suddenly concerned that Ronan knew another Adam.   
   "Parrish. You literally worship him, Gansey."  _Oh,_ Adam thought.  _He thinks I'm Gansey._  
   "Well... I hope so, too."  
   "I hope he'll say yes." Ronan sighed wistfully.   
   "Say yes to what?"   
   "I'm going to propose to him."  
   


	24. Chapter 24

_"I hope he'll say yes." Ronan sighed wistfully._  
_"Say yes to what?"_  
_"I'm going to propose to him."_  


   "What?" Adam asked, his heart thudding in his chest.  
   "I told you a few nights ago." Ronan mumbled and rolled over. "I'm going to sleep."  
   "Wait, you- Okay. I-I'll be right back."

   Gansey looked up from his laptop as Adam poked his head into his room.   
   "Hey. What's up?"  
   "Um... Ronan just told me... That he was going to propose to me." Gansey sat straight up and slammed his computer shut, staring at Adam with wide eyes.   
   "You weren't supposed to find out."  
   "I figured."   
   "Don't tell Ronan you know. Act-act surprised when he does it." Gansey stammered.  
   "I will. When do you think he's going to do it?" Gansey looked up at the ceiling fan for a moment.  
   "Soon. He said he had been planning it for a while, in case you did actually like him."  
   "He was planning before we were together?"  
   "Thinking about it." Gansey answered and bit his lip. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."  
   "You didn't. He did. I'm not going to tell him though." Gansey nodded and Adam shut the door. He walked down the hall quietly and slipped into their room. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Ronan, kissing the back of his head.  
   "I love you." He whispered and Ronan snored.

   "Ronan, where are we going?" Blue asked as Ronan turned suddenly onto a dirt road.   
   "A place. No one else knows about it so we can hang out in peace." He stopped and unlocked the car. The group piled out and looked around.   
   "It's nice." Noah commented. "Did we bring food?" Adam pulled a basket out of the trunk and set it on the ground. They all sat down in a misshaped circle around it and opened it. They passed out the food and started eating.  
   "Matthew might be coming tomorrow." Ronan aid suddenly and Adam glanced at Gansey, who was pointedly staring at a blade of grass.   
   "What about Declan?" Adam asked and Ronan sighed.  
   "Maybe. He said he wasn't sure." Adam nodded, chewing his lip.  
   "How old is Matthew again?"  
   "15. Turning 16 soon." Ronan answered and Adam nodded. Gansey cleared his throat suddenly. "Adam, can you follow me? I-I want to show you something." Adam nodded and Ronan held his hand out. Adam took it and Ronan pulled him up. He turned and strode through the forest and Adam followed close behind.  
   "What is it?" Adam asked when Ronan stopped. He was still for a moment before he took a deep breath and turned to face Adam.   
   "Adam... What's your middle name?"  
   "I don't have one."  
   "Okay. Adam Parrish," Ronan started, dropping to his knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" 


	25. Chapter 25

_"Adam Parrish," Ronan started, dropping to his knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"_

 

Adam covered his mouth and stared at Ronan.   
   "I-I- Yes. Yes." Adam nodded and Ronan held the box up. Adam took the [ring](http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/celtic-heart-band/sterling-silver-ring/9ftll?cvosrc=cse.google.feed&cvo_crid=%7Bcreative%7D&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cse&utm_campaign=feed&utm_content=9FTLL&CAWELAID=120154010001826278&mkwid=s_dc&pcrid=42453375533&pkw=&pmt=&mgmkwid=s_dc%7Cpc=42453375533%7Ckw=%7Cmt=&keyword=&matchtype=&creative=42453375533&network=g&matchtype=&adposition=1o2&cvosrc=ppc.google.&cvo_crid=42453375533&Matchtype=) out and slipped it onto his finger, eyebrows raising slightly.  
   "Is it too big?"  
   "No, it's... Perfect. Weird."  
   "Oh, I-I actually guessed at the size."  
   "I guess you just love my hands so much you know the size." Adam joked and pulled Ronan up, pecking his lips.   
   "I guess I do." Ronan smiled, running his fingers through Adam's hair. "I love you so much."  
   "I love you, too." Adam rested his head on Ronan's chest.   
   "Should we go back?" Ronan asked and Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan's neck.   
   "I want to stay here with you." Adam murmured, his lips brushing Ronan's.   
   "We can go home right now and they can go hang out in the forest." Ronan whispered and Adam nodded.   
   "Yes. Let's do that."

   Ronan shut and locked the door, laying on his back. Adam crawled onto him and connected his lips to his neck, running his hand down his thigh and squeezing it. Ronan arched his back up, pressing their hips together.  
   "Get undressed. I'm going to grab a condom." Adam muttered and rolled off the bed and opened the dresser. He dug through and pulled out a small package. He stripped down and kneeled on the bed in front of Ronan. He ripped the condom open and dripped some lube into it. He pinched the tip and rolled it onto his erection, and then rubbed some lube onto it. He bent over and kissed Ronan's chest, trailing his lips down and locking them onto his hip.  
   "Oh, god." Ronan gasped. "Please..." Adam nodded and moved back up, kissing Ronan's jaw. He angled his hips and pressed against Ronan's entrance. He pushed in slowly and Ronan dug his nails into Adam's shoulders.   
   "Are you okay?" Adam asked and Ronan nodded.   
   "Yes. Keep going." Adam nodded and continued to move his hips, bowing his head down. Ronan tilted his head up and connected their lips lazily. "God." Ronan breathed, grinding his hips against Adam's.   
   "Faster?"  
   "Yes!" Ronan groaned and Adam sped up. Ronan arched his back and groaned loudly, spilling onto his stomach. Adam thrust a few more times before coming into the condom. He grunted softly and bent down, kissing Ronan's nose.   
   "I love you."  
   "I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter :) I hope you enjoy it.

    _*1.5 years later*_

 

Adam rushed around the room, looking under and on top of furniture. The door opened and he looked up.  
   "Adam? You okay?"  
   "I can't find my tie!" He whimpered, his voice cracking. Blue rushed over, wrapping her arms around him.  
   "Hey, it's okay. I'll go grab Gansey's. He won't mind." Adam's eyes narrowed slightly and he muttered incomprehensibly. "I know you don't like taking "charity", but it's either that or go tieless. We have like a minute left." Adam groaned.  
   "But my tie!"   
   "Gansey's tie. I'll be right back."

   Adam shifted his feet nervously, glancing up to look at Ronan. He smiled at Adam and Adam smiled back at him. The priest cleared his throat and they both straightened, glancing at each other and the priest.  
   "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join to wonderful men in an eternal bond. Who gives this groom today?" The minister motioned to Ronan.  
   "I do." Declan walked into the church. Ronan beamed at him and Declan nodded at him, then slipped into a chair beside Matthew.  
   "Now, is there anyone in attendance  who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. The priest smiled and nodded. "Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before God celebrating the union between these two people today. As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.  
   "As we celebrate this bond of unity today Under the eyes of God, it is important that we keep in mind that, while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we witness here today are serious and life-altering commitments. As Jesus said: "Have you not read that He who made them at the beginning ‘made them male and female," he also taught that, "For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh'? So then, they are no longer two but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let not man separate." It is with simultaneous feelings of elation and expressions of respect that we proceed.  
   "At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Ronan, would you please deliver yours first?" Ronan nodded and cleared his throat.  
   "I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us." Adam smiled, looking down at his hands. "I-I actually borrowed that one from the internet." Ronan admitted and the assembly of people chuckled. "I did write a little bit though, kind of...  
   "Adam, before I met you, I didn't believe in soulmates, let alone love, but now that I have met you... I gladly admit I was wrong." Adam looked up at him. "At first I didn't think about it, since I was... Closeted, even to myself. But, slowly, I started falling for you. I never thought I had a chance with you. I... How do I put this?" He sighed.   
   "As Willamette Stone said, "How could a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?" I couldn't shake that thought from my head. Why would anybody like you- smart, kind hardworking- ever love anybody like me?"  
   "And what are you?" Adam whispered.  
   "Blunt, tactless, stubborn... Everything you aren't, and not in a good way." They stared at each other for a minute. "I will never leave your side. I-I will stand with you through think and thin and hopefully help you raise a family."   
   "And now, Adam," The minister started. "Would you deliver your vows?"  
   Adam pursed his lips and stared at Ronan. "I-I don't think I can follow that up." He whispered and Ronan's face softened. "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."  
   "Adam and Ronan please join hands. Adam, do you take Ronan as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"  
   "I do." Adam breathed.  
   "Ronan, will you take Adam as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"  
   "I do." Ronan smiled at Adam, his thumb tracing small circles on the back of Adam's hand.  
   "The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner." The minister motioned and Blue came up with the rings.  
   "Please repeat after me: I, Adam, give you, Ronan this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."  
   "I, Adam, give you, Ronan this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." Adam spoke, his voice shaky. He pushed the ring onto Ronan's finger, his fingers lingering slightly on his wrist.  
   "I, Ronan, give you, Adam this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." The priest spoke to Ronan.  
   "I, Ronan, give you, Adam this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." Ronan repeated, slipping the ring onto Adam's finger.  
   "Adam and Ronan, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and the state of Virginia, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love Under the eyes of God." Adam and Ronan smiled at each other and Adam bounced slightly on his toes.  
   "Uh... Groom, you may kiss the groom." The priest hesitated slightly. Ronan and Adam leaned forward, connecting their lips. The crowd broke out into a round of applause and cheers.  They pulled back slightly and rested their foreheads together.  
   "I love you so fucking much." Ronan whispered and Adam whimpered slightly.  
   "I love you, too."  
   "Are you crying?"  
   "No." Ronan looked down at him. "Shut up."

  
   


End file.
